


pinwheels in your head

by spideywhiteys



Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [55]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, Kakashi is a dick, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, and yet he DOES want it...if u know what i mean, but he does care...really, but he's also aware he doesn't want it, hokage obito au, in a manner of speaking..., kakashi doesn't know how to actually show care, kannabi bridge still happened but it happened differently, like he's aware, obito has a crush but aggressively refuses to see it, obito is very stressed and hasn't slept in three days, that's not unusual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideywhiteys/pseuds/spideywhiteys
Summary: Uchiha Obito has been Hokage for three days. The novelty hasn’t worn off, the view still looks just as stunning, and his heart hasn’t stopped pounding since his inauguration. It’s one thing to have a dream — and another to have that dream fulfilled. He feels like he’s consumed four soldier pills in a row with the way he’s buzzing right out of his skin. The only damper is, of course, the paperwork.And Bakashi.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086938
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	pinwheels in your head

**Author's Note:**

> Day 55: Alternate Timeline AU / Kakashi x Obito

Uchiha Obito has been Hokage for three days. The novelty hasn’t worn off, the view still looks just as stunning, and his heart hasn’t stopped pounding since his inauguration. It’s one thing to have a dream — and another to have that dream  _ fulfilled _ . He feels like he’s consumed four soldier pills in a row with the way he’s buzzing right out of his skin. The only damper is, of course, the paperwork. But he’s had a good teacher, and Minato-sensei has already set in motion a lot of change to improve the organization of it all. Jeez, Obito can still remember the stacks that used to overflow the Sandaime’s desk — that had been the first to change. Konoha had grown to a point where one man controlling all the paperwork that circumvented  _ all _ systems was far too much. 

Oh, how his blood  _ boils  _ just thinking about the old coots who thought the old ways were best, when all they truly did was hamper the growth of a new generation. Ink-stained fingers tap along the sturdy desk ( made, undoubtedly, from Shodaime-sama’s Wood release ) in a tuneless beat, brow furrowed and tugging at thick scars. They’d have to be dealt with. He’d only been in office three days and they were already a thorn in his backside — Danzo especially. It was no secret that he detested Obito as Hokage, which likely had much to do with the simple fact that Obito was an Uchiha. 

_ Ugh _ , he thinks, shivering at the very thought of that dodgy old creep. Minato-sensei had done a lot to destroy the freakish amount of power Danzo had amassed right under the Sandaime’s semi-aware nose, but for the life of him Obito couldn’t understand why they didn’t just boot him out of the goddamn village.

_ Politics, _ is the glum answer.  _ Shitty politics.  _ Putting Danzo on trial meant exposing how little the village did for  _ so long _ to stop him. It meant losing the support and trust of civilians and shinobi alike. Clan kids had been stolen away, not just orphans on the street. Obito peered with heavy, weary eyes at the mess of paperwork across his desk, and contemplated the possibilities. In the end, he wanted to do what was right. Of course he did, even if it meant  _ uprooting  _ Konoha as a whole.

A knock. Obito brushed his white ( unnatural, disgusting ) hand across his face in a vain attempt to swipe away the stress on marred features like one would drops of sweat. The ANBU hiding in the office perk up, then relax. 

“Come in,” he says, having a vague idea of who stands outside the doors. When they open his guess is confirmed, as his silver-haired teammate steps in, eye smiling and posture relaxed.

Obito doesn’t trust him for a second. Kakashi entering  _ his  _ (new, three-day-old) office with a smug look on his tiny sliver of visible face — not good. God, even the guy’s  _ hair _ looks smug. Still, Obito’s traitorous,  _ mutinous _ mouth curves up into something of a smile — before he catches it and drops his half-scarred lips into a scowl. It’s too late though, the silver demon has already seen it and probably catalogued it away in his creepy little memory banks to bring up later.

“Hokage-sama,” the jounin says, stepping further into the room until he’s a few feet away from the front of Obito’s desk. He really does love this desk; Shodaime-sama was a brilliant, brilliant man with good taste.

“Bakashi.” he replies, because Hokage or not they’re still teammates, still — whatever they are. No promotion could change their familiarity, Obito  _ refuses _ . 

There’s a beat of silence, and then Kakashi reaches into his pocket and pulls out a dreadfully familiar orange book. Casually, he flips it open and brings it up near his nose, presumably to give the illusion that he’s reading — even though he totally wasn’t, Obito  _ swears _ . The complete dork probably does it to look cool and aloof. Well, it doesn’t work, not on Obito! He knows the truth — Kakashi isn’t cool  _ at all _ . Reaffirmed of this, Obito puts his elbows on his desk and props his chin on his dual-toned hands, giving Kakashi a  _ look _ . 

“Did you come here with purpose, or just to add to the décor?” He muses, feeling his signature temper rise. The amount of work he has to do already has him stressed — he’s not a kid who can waste time falling for Kakashi’s mind games. Or Kakashi’s anything. There’s no falling of any kind happening.

One lone eye glances up, laced with false surprise. “You know a word like  _décor_?”

“Fuck you.”

“Maa,” There’s that stupid crescent eye smile (and isn’t it weird to smile with your  _ eye _ ?), “Just thought I’d stop by and see how the Hokage life’s been treating you….” Kakashi sighs then, eye dropping back to his smut book and voice dropping into a drawl that makes Obito bristle. “You really have turned into a goody-two-shoes, huh?”

That’s not —  _ insulting _ , per se. But it makes Obito’s one good eye narrow, scars around it creasing in a manner he’s long since learned to ignore. He grits his teeth, wondering if he’s allowed to throw Kakashi off of the Hokage tower — seeing as  _ he _ is the Hokage, it should be legal, right? If possible, Kakashi’s posture becomes even  _ worse _ and he looks somewhere past bored and headed to blatant disinterest. Obito hates this. Oh god, he hates it. He also hates how he looks at the curve of Kakashi’s shoulders and the glint of steel in those deceptively lazy eyes and feels his chest flutter. Great Sage, please strike him dead right here. 

“Is that a strand of gray hair? Wow, you’ve really let yourself go.” Kakashi muses, barreling on with his mediocre commentary, not even gracing Obito with the privilege of being looked upon as he speaks.  _ What gray hair?! _ Obito growls internally,  _ You’re not even looking at me! _

“You — ” he splutters, and boy, he can already feel his ears turning red with the heat of his patented Uchiha Anger™. “Your whole head is gray, idiot!”

“Hm.” Kakashi turns a page and lets Obito’s stuttering words slide off him like they hadn’t been spoken to begin with. Which, you know, isn’t entirely unusual. Asshole. “Can’t believe you of all people would get so boring...I had to comfort poor Itachi-kun the other day because his favorite cousin can’t be bothered to visit him anymore.”

“Are you trying to get into a fight?” he snarls, bristling like a cat. That comment actually smarted a little — Obito adored his cousins, really. He wished he could spend more time with them, but with the work he had ahead of him it wouldn’t be for a few weeks at least. “What’aya think you’re doin’, comin’ in here ‘n rubbin’ that in my face, huh!?”

Kakashi, with the uncanny grace of a man who’s killed far too many people and gotten away with it, slides forward a few steps and plops his stupid ass on Obito’s very nice desk, turning his body so he can observe Obito at a sideways angle over his stupid porn.  _ Stupid. _ Obito finds himself leaning back, away from the looming mass of smug — he’s smug, even if there’s no expression, Obito can just  _ tell _ — menace that Kakashi is.

“So easy to rile up,” Kakashi makes a tsk noise, pressing his book to the front of his face as he peers over it to stare at Obito with disapproval. “Not a great trait for a Hokage to have.”

“Were you  _ born _ an asshole?” Obito stresses, tilting his head back to observe the ceiling instead of the irritating man very subtly trying to invade his space. “Is it hereditary? Is it the result of Konoha’s expedited teaching system?  _ Have you been spending time with my clan? _ ”

Kakashi shifts, very pointedly knocks over a pile of documents that Obito is quite certain have to do with Hospital reforms, and fixes another look of mock surprise on his triangle of visible skin. “You know the word  _ expedited _ too?”

“Oh my god, I’m gonna fucking kill you.” His one good, nearly black eye goes from the spilled papers, to Kakashi, then back to the papers. “You — ” 

“Ah—” Kakashi huffs a little, twisting his body to dodge as Obito launches himself at his soon to be dead teammate. 

“Do you know how long it takes to organize that!?” Obito shrieks, subjecting himself to a cat and mouse game around his office, Kakashi irritatingly out of reach and dancing through piles of scattered papers. “I’m gonna put you on D ranks for a year! Get — GET BACK HERE YA BASTARD!”

“Careful, you’re making a mess.” Satan incarnate says, dipping out of the way of Obito’s hand. (He’s this close to breaking out the sharingan, _ he is _ .)

Obito splutters angrily, indignant and eerily resembling a spitting cat. Forget D ranks, Kakashi’s going on a mission to Kiri undercover for a minimum of three years. He’s gonna make the little asshole document  _ birds _ and how often Kiri border guards take shits. Kakashi hasn’t been by the whole three days Obito has been in office, and this is how he acts? Doesn’t he realize how stressed out Obito is? Doesn’t he realize how little Obito has slept, how much he worries about Konoha’s future, how painstakingly he’d pieced together and organized paperwork even though stuff like that was  _ hard _ for his action oriented mind? His breath comes out heavily as his body betrays him, lip curling into a wobbly snarl and face flushed with irritation and mortification. 

It takes just that — that subtle shift of Obito’s feelings — for Kakashi to act. Like a goddamn dog he hones in on that miniscule show of weakness and presses into Obito’s space. They’d been whirling around the office in a show of childishness, and somehow it ends with Obito boxed in against his own desk. Awesome. 

“What are you  _ doing!? _ ” Obito hisses, belatedly feeling so, so sorry for his ANBU. “You’re an asshole and I hate you!”

“Yeah,” Kakashi agrees, annoyingly in Obito’s space and not budging. He’s like an iron wall, the power that sends lesser men running suddenly visible in his body language. Obito tries not to think about how the sight of Kakashi’s arms and shoulders boxing him in makes his mouth go dry. He tries not to think about how Kakashi’s stupidly observant, and has probably seen the way his dark eye had caught on a masked jawline. Great Sage, he’s an idiot. He’s trying to be mad right now! Bad hormones!

“I’m an asshole,” the asshole continues, “But I can’t help it. You’re so cute when you’re mad.”

The flush of rage is quickly amplified, to the point where he can feel heat coming off his own skin. Bright crimson blossoms across cheekbones, down his neck and up his ears. Oh, he’s sure it looks ugly, carnation red against distorted skin, and that only serves to worsen his embarrassment. 

“Fuck you!” he spits out, putting his hands up to shove Kakashi away. Somehow, they end up just resting on Kakashi’s chest. Ah.  _ Betrayed by my own body. _

“Maybe later,” Kakashi grins, and with how close he is, Obito can  _ just _ make out the movement of it beneath the mask. “For now, I think you need a break. You’ve been in your office too long, it’s starting to smell.”

“Do you have any idea how busy I am — ”

“Hm.” Kakashi hums in the way he does when he’s decided to  _ stop _ listening, his hands moving to grip tight at Obito’s waist.

It makes the newly minted Hokage jump, his knees banging into Kakashi’s. “Hey! Watch where you’re touching, you pervert!” 

He’s going to die of a heart attack. Shortest term for a Hokage ever. Uchiha Obito. He can see it now.

“Oh, I’m definitely watching.” Kakashi mutters. “Watching you  _ sleep. _ Minato-sensei and Rin bullied me into this.”

“So you’re bullying  _ me _ in return?!” Obito splutters, trying — oh, so desperately trying — to tamper down the disappointment he feels at the thought that Kakashi didn’t actually care enough to come on his own terms. Why would he? He’s been AWOL the past three days. Obito is getting his nonexistent, definitely not real, hopes up. 

No hopes here. Nuh uh. No sir.

Kakashi tilts his head, a white haired demon with an eye that sees too much and hands that are cool through Obito’s shirt. “Yeah, just a little. I think you deserve it for turning into a mess within the span of three days.”

“BAKASHI — ”

In the next moment, the office is empty, papers fluttering to the ground. The ANBU hidden away sigh, mildly annoyed but unsurprised. Mutually, they all come to the conclusion that this will happen often, and that they’re going to witness things they  _ definitely _ don’t want to witness.

... _ If _ those two ever stop dancing around each other. Not that the dancing isn’t any less embarrassing to see.

_ Good luck, Hokage-sama. _


End file.
